<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Probability of Falling by Eternalbinie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213410">The Probability of Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalbinie/pseuds/Eternalbinie'>Eternalbinie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Campus King, Competition, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Protective Kang Taehyun, Slow Burn, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin and Hueningkai are siblings, Student Council, Whipped Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalbinie/pseuds/Eternalbinie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin was always the shy and slightly clumsy kid that liked to stay on his own and only spent time with his best friend Beomgyu and his brother Hueningkai. However everything changes hen he finally enters college and somehow gets in a fight with the IT boy of the college, Yeonjun. Luckily student council president Taehyun is ready to help him &amp; becomes his friend. However is Taehyun really serious? And will Soobin be able to go through the Glow Up of his life and become Campus King?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„It’s alright Soobin I know you can do it, it’s just college it’s not like something life changing and import- AAArgh!”</p><p>Soobin knew that talking to himself in a crowded subway in the middle of daily rush hour wasn’t probably a very smart move but everytime he gets nervous he just couldn’t help it. To be fair normally Beomgyu was with him in situations like that and would take care of the talking part but today he wasn’t with him. It was a unusaual situation for Soobin since both of them had been together in each other’s life for as long as they can remember. They went to preschool, primary and middle school and even survived high school together. But Beomgyu wants to fulfill his dream of becoming a producer and managed to get one of the few places of BigHit’s private university. So Beomgyu will become a sound engineer while learning from the bests in the business while Soobin …</p><p>Soobin got accepted at SNU’s psychology program. Both of them were one step closer in achieving their dreams but for the first time ever they had to be separated. Deep in thoughts Soobin almost missed his station and just got out when the doors were almost closed. He looked around trying to calm his nerves. Everywhere nervous looking freshman stood around while wrinkling their campus maps in their hands. Soobin sighed, adjusted his big glasses and tried to flatten his wrinkled shirt he found on his bedroom floor earlier. Thankfully he knew where the majority of his classes took place. He started to walk across the yard and entered the building.</p><p>“Hi and welcome to SNU! We are happy that you join our big family.” Soobin looked down in confusion and saw a pretty girl with long brown hair smiling sweetly at him. She handed him a flyer. “I’m Lee Chaeyeon and am part of the student council. If you have any questions just come and I will help you.”</p><p>Soobin felt his cheeks starting to flush and tried to hide them behind his huge hands. “Oh my god, th-thank you so much.” He started to bow deeply and slowly stepped back. Until he stumbled into something big and warm and heard someone starting to curse.</p><p>“Hey man, are you stupid or blind? Thanks to you big troll I spilled my Iced Americano on my brand new Gucci sweatshirt.”</p><p>Soobin spun an around just to find himself staring into in some fox like eyes. Some fox like and clearly pissed eyes. Soobin’s mouth parted in shock, his eyes getting incredibly big and he started to bow repeatedly at the older boy.</p><p>“I- I’m so s-sorry hyung, I should have looked before going. I I’m so sorry.” The boy’s eyes got even darker while he watched the giant by trying to apologize.</p><p>Soobin looked around and saw that a huge crowd started to grow around them. That surely wasn’t helping calming his nerves. He looked back at the boy and saw a big brown mark on the bright sweater. He felt his heart starting to beat faster. Since Beomgyu was really interested in fashion – even if he wasn’t able to buy anything priced higher than his allowance of 30000 Won- Soobin knew the average prices of brand items. So he kind of understood why the boy looked like he was about to beat him up. Feeling that a panic attack coming his way he was about to start begging for forgiveness he noticed a smaller figure walking up to him. A slim boy with huge hazel eyes stopped right next to Soobin while directly looking at the other boy.</p><p>“Yah, Choi Yeonjun! Stop trying to eat that poor boy alive. It was obviously an accident. And I think I saw someone accidentally pushing him so that he stumbled against you.”</p><p>Soobin raised his eye brows in confusion. It was right that he stumbled however no one pushed him. He has always been a bit clumsy, a fact he often got teased for by Beomgyu and his own family. He was about to clarify that when he met eyes with the smaller boy who helped him. He noticed that he slightly shook his head and took this as a warning to stay silent. Instead he nodded his head which made him look like a lost puppy. That made the boy- Yeonjun- sigh in defeat.</p><p>“Be more careful next time or I will make you pay for it, Otaku.”</p><p>Yeonjun dramatically turned around not without winking – or at least trying to- at the surrounding students. Soobin saw the girl that greeted him – Chaeyeon (?)- rolling her eyes in annoyance and heading back to the entry of the building. Now he had to face the boy who helped him.</p><p>He turned back at the boy and gasped. Right in front of him stood the prettiest boy he has ever seen. Even Beomgyu who was considered the prettiest boy back in high school couldn’t stand a chance to the boy who now smiled sweetly at him. He had shiny brown hair which seemed a bit too long and hid his eyes. Wearing a simple black sweater with a white shirt and a tie underneath and some casual blue jeans he was the poster boy of a responsible student. However his sweet smile softened that serious appearance a bit and showed an adorable one-sided dimple on the boy’s cheek. He reminded Soobin of a Manhwa character. Still deep in thoughts Soobin almost didn’t notice when the smaller boy started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that. Choi Yeonjun is a bit hot headed and likes to pick fights so it wasn’t necessarily your fault alone. By the way, I am Kang Taehyun. I’m the president of the student council so just tell me when he bothers you gain.” Taehyun reached out his hand and Soobin carefully shook it. His huge hand covered Taehyun’s smaller one completely which made Soobin slightly flustered. “Th- thanks for helping me out, Taehyun-ssi.” Soobin whispered, released the other’s hand and was about to run away in embarrassment when the boy’s angelic voice stopped him. “Wait, I don’t even know your name.” Soobin turned around one last time. “It’s Choi Soobin.”</p><p>Then he hurridly ran up the stairs to reach his class room. At least at a horrible first day like this he doesn’t want to be late for his courses.</p><p>If he would’ve looked back one last time he would’ve seen Taehyun’s face lighting up and his one-sided dimple showing up again. “Choi Soobin? I surely won’t forget that name” Taehyun mumbled to himself before he joined Chaeyeon at the entry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin left the building and sighed in relieve when he got a gasp of fresh air. After only leaving the building to grab some food at the nearby cafeteria he now was finally free for the rest of the day. Despite his small accident in the morning his first day went by pretty smoothly. His first classes were quite interesting and his course mates seemed very nice even though he was too shy to talk to someone specifically. He started to head towards the subway stop when he felt his phone vibrating and the familiar melody of “In The Name of Love” filling the silence around him. Hurriedly he answered the incoming call.</p>
<p>“Yah, Soobin-ah, are you done for today?” Beomgyu yelled at him in the most energetic way. “I’m at the small café at Nonhyeon-ro. You know, the one with the big book shelfes and the cozy wing chairs.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s not so far away. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. See ya!”</p>
<p>Happily, Soobin left the campus. So many things already happened today and he couldn’t wait spill them all to his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The café Beomgyu found was indeed really cozy and from the first glance Soobin could take they had an amazing variety of all sort of breads and hot drinks. He didn’t need to search for Beomgyu for very long since he already waved at him from a table close to a huge golden framed mirror. As soon as his butt touched the surface of the chair Beomgyu started to blabber.</p>
<p>“Soobin-ah, it’ so good to see you. I mean we’ve seen each other this morning but you know what I mean. Anyways, my first day was sooo awesome! You know they showed us the building and the recording studios, we are 15 people by the way, and we even met some of the producers and sound engineers! Ah, they said they will –“</p>
<p>“Beomgyu-ah!” Soobin interrupted the never-ending stream of words. “I know you are so excited but I need at least one hot choco, a croissant and one blueberry muffin before my brain is ready to accept all of your input.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu pouted in frustration, his big chocolate eyes turning even bigger, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Soobin however knew his best friend couldn’t be angry at anyone for very long so instead he happily ran to the counter to make his order. After his long and partly awful day he deserved his dosis of sugar and carbohydrates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyun was staring at his homework diary which was already packed not even half a week into the new semester when someone loudly dropped a pile of books right next to him. He slightly jumped in surprise and looked up just to face a clearly infuriated Chaeyeon.</p>
<p>“Taehyun-ssi, have you heard the news?” Taehyun wanted to answer but Chaeyeon continued on her own. “Our precious Campus King and Queen competition will be the last if it was up to the university dean and his minions. He said because of continued lack of interest of the majority of the students they won’t give us any money after this year’s competition.”</p>
<p>Taehyun’s eyes turned wide in shock while the other members of the student council gasped almost in sync.</p>
<p>“B-but we always work so hard and try to make it as entertaining as possible,” Dahyun whispered clearly trying to hold back her tears.</p>
<p>Taehyun agreed. They always try new things and promote the contest even off-campus. But sadly enough the number of participants and of audience members declined every year. He seriously had no idea why except –</p>
<p>“It’s the fault of that dumbass, Choi Yeonjun!” Chaeyeon hissed out loud which drew the attention of the others again.</p>
<p>Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Listen Chaeyeon-noona, I know you hate him with all your heart but assuming things like this usually isn’t your style either.”</p>
<p>Chaeyeon turned to him and a serious look shadowed her face. “Taehyun-ssi, I’m not paranoid I swear. Actually, I have evidence that he sabotaged us.”</p>
<p>Everyone leaned in to hear her explanation while Taehyun looked around nervously. This part of the library was far away from other seating areas and behind the classical Roman philosopher’s section and therefore almost abandoned. Being relieved like that Taehyun turned back to Chaeyeon and listened calmly to her story.</p>
<p>“So, I was in the faculty building of the performing arts because I wanted to clarify something with my double major. Anyways, I passed by this one dance studio and originally didn’t pay attention to it. But then I heard the familiar voice of that douche bag. He was talking to his brain-deprived minion of his, Changbin. That boy, Changbin, asked him if he wanted to take part of the contest and that little shit said that would win it anyways so where would be the fun. And this wasn’t even the worst part. He said that no one who wanted to be part of his circle of friend’s would show interest too since they all know who the real Campus king is”, Chaeyeon finished with an even more enraged look on her face.</p>
<p>Everyone went silent. Taehyun must admit he was shocked too. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Yeonjun but he knew that he was the most popular 3rd grader at the campus and one of the trendsetters in their university. His words shaped the opinions of many so with his statement he basically degraded the event. Taehyun felt a slight hint of sadness and anger taking over him. His brain started to work.</p>
<p>“Maybe there is a way to flip it all back around? Maybe if we could encourage some of the other popular ones like Taehyungie-hyung or Jihoonie-hyung to join?” Chaeyeon shook her head in disappointment. “Taehyungie-oppa is about to graduate and said he doesn’t have time to prepare something. And Jihoon-ssi told me that he will go to the US next month because he got accepted in a dance program.”</p>
<p>“Then what about other ones?”, Dahyun asked.</p>
<p>“No one can compare to their level of popularity and even if so they had to be talented enough to win the talent show part of the contest too. And sadly enough Yeonjun is the top student in the dance department.” Chaeyeon answered in a bitter tone. Taehyun sighed. Chaeyeon was right. No one could beat Yeonjun at the moment or be a competition to him.</p>
<p>Taehyun’s mind lighted up with an idea. “So, what if we find someone? Someone who is likeable, has talent and not afraid of competition. What if we help him get popular? It would spark Yeonjun’s competitive side and would surely make a lot of people interested in the end result of the contest.” He looked at the other student council members and saw a slight string of hope shimmering in their eyes.</p>
<p>Chaeyeon looked at him with a mix of amazement and doubt. “That’s a good plan, Taehyun-ssi but how do we find someone like this?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I'm back! I kind of have my creative hours so I finished the second chapter in no time.<br/>Also don't worry Hueningkai will join soon.<br/>Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day his idea still hasn’t left Taehyun’s mind. Chaeyeon was right though how could they find someone with all of the wanted criteria he had in mind? And it wasn’t like his student council members had a lot of time to find someone. All of them were trying to keep their spots at the top students in their respective majors and their schedules were packed with assignments, group projects and oncoming exams. It was especially hard for Chaeyeon who mas double majoring in Japanese language and music and Taehyun who was a 2nd grade med student. They just couldn’t afford to look around for a long time to find someone since the Campus King and Queen contest was one week before the start of Christmas holidays.</p><p>Still in thoughts he entered the cafeteria and joined the queue to the food counter. After finally getting his lunch he looked around and discovered Cha Junho one of his fellow med students. Happily, he walked over and joined him.</p><p>They were starting to discuss their ongoing courses when Taehyun noticed someone out of the corner of the eyes. It was that giant boy he saved from the wrath of Yeonjun on the first day, Soobin. Taehyun surely wouldn’t forget that incident that made him smitten over the tall boy. He could still remember how his face turned adorably red in embarrassment or how his dimples showed up when he told him his name. Taehyun had to hold back the urge to run after the taller boy and poke them in excitement. He turned his head a bit to watch Soobin lining up. He saw how Soobin grabbed two food trays. Without missing a beat Soobin turned around and offered it to the girl standing behind him. She blushed and started to giggle once he turned around.</p><p>“What is so fascinating that it could capture your attention for five minutes and made you look like that Pikachu meme I see going around everywhere in my SNS”, Junho interrupted his train of thoughts.</p><p>“Nothing, I just saw someone I know,” Taehyun answered innocently without looking away from Soobin. It seemed like he got his lunch too since he was looking around possibly to find an empty spot. Taehyun was about to turn back around when he locked eyes with Soobin. First, Soobin looked a bit surprised but then a smile brightened his face which made his eyes behind those glasses nearly disappear. And therefor these adorable and impossibly deep dimples appeared on his cheeks.</p><p>Taehyun felt his heart stuttering at the sight of them. He watched how Soobin made his way up to their table till he was standing right in front of them.</p><p>“Taehyun-ssi, it’s good to see you,” Soobin beamed at Taehyun. Then he looked at Junho.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Soobin. I was wondering if I could join your table?”</p><p>“Sure thing! Come and join us,” Junho answered enthusiastically and took his bag away to make space for the tall boy. A happy looking Soobin took that empty spot and sat right across Taehyun.</p><p>Soobin started to dig into his lunch and Taehyun had time to look at Soobin more closely.</p><p>In no way Soobin could be described as a stylish and cool person. He wore a black shirt with some manga characters – maybe One Piece- and some worn out blue jeans while is black hair was quite messy. With his big glasses he was the poster boy of a certified nerd. However, there was something about him that made him standing out. Maybe the way his whole persona just screamed kindness or the way his shoulders were still brought?</p><p>Taehyun felt Junho ramming his elbow in his side and glanced at him. Junho smirked back. Obviously, he noted how Taehyun kept on staring at Soobin. Before Taehyun could start a defense, he was interrupted by Soobin’s deep voice.</p><p>“Taehyun-sii, I couldn’t even properly thank you when you helped me out that day. So, how about I buy you a cupcake or something to show my gratitude?”</p><p>Taehyun felt his cheeks flushing with heat when he met the eyes of Soobin again. Unable to bring out a single tone, he simply nodded. Soobin smiled back at him and stood up.</p><p>“Is there anything you like?”</p><p>“I like strawberries,” Taehyun managed to creak out which made Soobin smile even brighter and made his dimples appear once again.</p><p>“Alright, then I try to find something with strawberries.” Soobin walked back to the counter. Taehyun took a deep breath.</p><p>”Wow, this is the first time I see you like this. Is this your normal reaction when you find someone cute?” Junho started to tease him. Taehyun felt embarrassed when he suddenly noticed a crowd starting to form around the food counter. He stood up and tried to get a better look at was happening but he felt a sudden nervousness building up inside him. Maybe Soobin was getting into trouble once again?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was humming silently on his way to the food counter. He was so happy to meet his rescuer again to properly thank him. And gosh he was even more beautiful than he remembered him. Usually Soobin was really shy and didn’t like to approach people first but somehow Taehyun gave him the feeling that he wouldn’t mind.</p><p>He reached the counter and started to look at the available sweets. Hm, there was a variety of sweets. Happily, he discovered a cupcake with strawberry flavor and another one with Oreo flavor. Maybe he should buy one for Taehyun’s friend to so that he wouldn’t feel left out?</p><p>Still deciding what kind of cupcake to chose for Junho, Soobin didn’t notice the excited whisper around him and how everyone turned to the door. He surely missed the great entrance of THE Choi Yeonjun too who straightforwardly marched to the food counter. He only noticed when he felt someone next to him being pushed in his side and noticed how this someone was about to fall down.</p><p>Without further thinking he placed his plate on the side and held that someone by the waist. When he looked at the person he just saved from falling he met fox-like eyes. Choi Yeonjun stared back at him, his eyes a slightly bit wider cause of shock. Both of them locked their eyes and tension around them started to build. Soobin was the first one the break the trance.</p><p>“Are you ok, hyung? Did you trip over something?” Soobin asked worriedly. He didn’t notice that a huge crowd formed around both of them and how some of the other students recorded the whole situation.</p><p>Yeonjun swallowed. Soobin’s hand tightened a bit around his waist.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” He looked around and noticed all of the phones facing both of them. Fastly he returned to his cool persona.</p><p>“I mean you could say I fell for you,” he said more coolly while winking at Soobin. Then he turned around continuing his way to get his lunch.</p><p>Meanwhile Soobin slightly shook his head before he turned around and grabbed a choco cupcake he forgot to add to the other two and went to the cash desk to pay.</p><p>When he returned to the table Taehyun and Junho looked at him with a shocked expression showing on their faces. Soobin didn’t notice that though. Happily, he placed the plate in front of them and smiled brightly at them.</p><p>“Look, I found us some cupcakes.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun almost tripped over some books when he entered the part of the library where the other council members were quietly talking with each other. He stopped and slammed his hands down the table. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. Surprised by this uncommon appearance of their president the other silenced and stared at him. Taehyun looked at each of them.</p><p>“Guys, I think I might have found our man. The one who could hold himself against Choi Yeonjun.”</p><p>The others gasped in surprise. “Who is it?” “Where did you find him?” “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>Different questions mixed together. Only Chaeyeon kept quiet. She waited for a moment of silence in between the blabber and calmly looked at Taehyun.</p><p>“Do you really think that someone will be able to be as popular as Yeonjun? And do you think he has a talent that could keep up with his dancing abilities too.” </p><p>Taehyun contemplated a bit about that. “I think he can. We just need to help him. But Choi Soobin is a diamond in the rough, I can feel it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter finally our Hueningkai will make an entrance so stay excited!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A squirrel!”</p>
<p><br/>
“A chipmunk!”</p>
<p><br/>
“A penguin!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Where the hell do you see a penguin?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Because it’s black and white!”</p>
<p><br/>
“That’s because we only have a black marker, genius!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Soobin, don’t you dare to get loud, young man!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sorry mom …”</p>
<p><br/>
Hueningkai just rolled his eyes. It was just one hour into their monthly family organized game night and things started to get heated. Right now they played that one game where they need to draw given words and let’s just say that none of them were talented in drawing. So obviously it started to get messy.</p>
<p><br/>
They already had to interrupt their game of charade since his dad tripped over and ended up hitting his head at their coffee table.<br/>
So his mom put her veto and forbid any games which involved a lot of physical activity and therefor held a high risk of injuries.</p>
<p><br/>
“Time’s up!” Beomgyu’s mom yelled. Hueningkai sighed and let down his marker.</p>
<p><br/>
“What was the answer, Kai-ah,” Soobin asked while Hueningkai plopped down next to him.</p>
<p><br/>
He sighed. “It was an opossum.”</p>
<p><br/>
Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I mean how could we miss that?”</p>
<p><br/>
Hueningkai angrily glared at the older boy. But before he could shoot back at the older boy they were interrupted by his mom once again.</p>
<p><br/>
“Timeout! Everyone use your chance for a pee break.”</p>
<p><br/>
Before she could even finish the sentence his dad started to sprint to the bathroom, closely followed by Beomgyu’s younger sister.<br/>
Hueningkai used the time to lean his head on his brother’s shoulder, wrap his arms around his waist and slowly started patting his tummy. Since Soobin started his college courses and Hueningkai was in his final year in high school they didn’t really have time to enjoy each others company. So Hueningkai enjoyed this rare opportunity.</p>
<p><br/>
He watched Beomgyu going over to his moms, sliding between both of them and letting them pet his hair and chin.<br/>
The tradition of these game nights went way back when Beomgyu and Soobin started to become friends. Soon their parents also became close and so they naturally started with this tradition.</p>
<p><br/>
Not that Hueningkai would complain since he knew that on these days he was able to see Beomgyu. He let his gaze linger on Beomgyu’s figure.<br/>
Ever since he first saw Beomgyu he admired the older one especially for his amazing musical skills and for his good looks. But ever since both of them entered puberty he could feel his feelings towards the older slowly shifting. And after that one time when he hurt his knee while playing football and Beomgyu comforted him he knew he was doomed. Every time he looked at these beautiful chocolate eyes of his he fell deeper into this hole called love.</p>
<p><br/>
He once even tried to confess these feelings to the older but Beomgyu totally misunderstood him. He patted him on the back, said ‘I love you too, little brother’ and that was it. Hueningkai had been bro-zoned and he didn’t know how to change that.</p>
<p><br/>
He sighed deeply which made Soobin look at him.</p>
<p><br/>
“Are you alright, Ningning?” He could see slight worry shining in his brother’s eyes. Hurriedly, he managed to smile and tried to calm his brother down.</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m fine, hyungie. I just missed you. I rarely see you nowadays.”</p>
<p><br/>
He could see regret in Soobin’s eyes and noticed how he leaned closer to his younger brother.</p>
<p><br/>
“I miss you too, Ningning. Maybe starting from next week I will have a bit more time since I’m done with all the organization stuff. Maybe we can go to the aquarium, what do you think?”</p>
<p><br/>
“I would love to do that!” Hueningkai smiled brightly at the thought of spending time with his beloved brother. Satisfied he noticed how Beomgyu stood up and came over to join the both of them.</p>
<p><br/>
“Soobin-ah, I almost forgot to ask you. Is it ok if I upload a bit of the song cover we made? You know the one where I recorded your voice and made a remix of?”</p>
<p><br/>
Hueningkai could see the struggle going on in Soobin’s head. He knew Soobin didn’t really like getting attention but he also knew that this was a way to showcase Beomgyu’s talent as a soon-to-be producer.</p>
<p><br/>
Finally he gave in. “Okay, Gyu. You can post it if you want.”</p>
<p><br/>
Beomgyu seemed to be satisfied. “I will upload it soon. And I will also give you credit so be prepared for me to link your account in my tweet.”</p>
<p><br/>
Soobin laughed. “Do it but I doubt anyone cares. I mean I am only moots with some other manhwa fans and some of my course mates. So, yeah.”</p>
<p><br/>
Beomgyu nodded and turned around not without exchanging a glance with Hueningkai. If they were thinking the same thing Soobin would maybe get more attention than he was used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin entered the faculty building while quietly mouthing IU’s “Blueming”. He truly loved that song. Maybe he should ask Beomgyu to make a remix of that song too? He saw the upload of the cover Beomgyu made right after he posted it but since he didn’t have any free data he wasn’t able to keep up with the likes. And since he was not that active on social media he really didn’t care to check.</p>
<p><br/>
He entered the classroom and took his favourite seat in the corner of the room. He started to unpack his stuff while still humming to the song. He only removed his earphones when he noticed someone standing in front of his table.<br/>
Once he looked up he noticed one of the students he was probably closest to. Jinyoung had a strange expression on his face. He dropped in the seat right next to Soobin.</p>
<p><br/>
“Choi Soobin, my friend. I always knew that silent waters are deep but I underestimated that your deepness seemingly reaches to heaven.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I-I don’t think this make any sense,” Soobin answered, confusion written all over his face.</p>
<p><br/>
Jinyoung shoushed him. “That’s not the point. The point is that first you had that heroic moment where you saved Choi Yeonjun from getting embarrassed in front of the whole college and sharing that intense moment straight out of a drama. Man, I can still feel the sexual tension between the two of you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“What do you mean with ’sexual tension’?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Don’t interrupt me. And now that little song cover your friend shared reveals that beside your angelic appearance you also have the voice of an angel?”</p>
<p><br/>
Soobin was beyond confused. “How do you know about the song cover?” he asked innocently.</p>
<p><br/>
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “Soobin, it is all over my timeline. Everyone keeps quoting it and want to know who this voice belongs to. Haven’t you checked your notifications?”</p>
<p><br/>
Soobin shook his head. He noticed how everyone of his course mates was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and admiration. His hands were shaking when he put out his phone and connected it with the Wi-Fi.<br/>
As soon as it connected his phone rang with notifications. Soobin’s eyes were wide of shock while he watched how hundreds of likes, quotes and new followers kept appearing on his screen.<br/>
In horror he slowly lifted his head just to meet eyes with a seemingly amused Jinyoung.</p>
<p><br/>
“Jinyoung-ah, I think I’ve entered hell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeonjun-ah! Yeonjun-ah!”</p>
<p><br/>
Yeonjun stopped in in the middle of his motion and turned around when he heard his best friend shouting. Normally Changbin tried to cultivate a cool and layed back image and showed his hyperactive tendencies in a more private setting.</p>
<p><br/>
Changbin stopped at right before him. “Have you seen it?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Seen what? Did Chaeyeon wrote another expose thread about me on her private twitter?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Well, I don’t know about that. But I mean something different.”</p>
<p><br/>
Changbin sat down not without dragging Yeonjun with him. He showed him his phone.<br/>
“This tweet with that song cover is currently blowing up. Some guy who is studying at the BigHit private university shared it. You HAVE to listen to it.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yeonjun rolled his eyes but did so as he was told. He heard a base line starting off and then he heard the voice. A deep, smooth voice that you might hear when you enter heaven started to sing “Bad Idea” by Ariana Grande. His mouth dropped open and got even bigger once that voice started to use falsetto over that amazing base line that was still going on.</p>
<p><br/>
With big eyes he looked at Changbin. “Who the hell is this? He sounds like a fucking angel.”</p>
<p><br/>
Changbin smirked. “I knew you would like it. And guess who it is. A little hint, you even know him.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yeonjun thought about it. He knew a lot of people from the music department and even some trainees in idol companies but none of them had this vocal tone.</p>
<p><br/>
He shook his head in defeat. “I have no idea. Who is it?”</p>
<p><br/>
Changbin’s smirk went even wider. “Remember that nerd that spilled Iced Americano over your Gucci sweater? The one that saved you from falling?”</p>
<p><br/>
Yeonjun’s eyes went incredibly wider. “No way. Please tell me you are joking.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yeonjun’s mind went wild. Of course he remembered that tall boy. In the beginning he was kind of pissed that that boy ruined his perfect first day outfit. But he had to admit that after he saved him in from tripping he couldn’t feel anger at him anymore. The way he had kept him safe and the worried look on his face have seemed to be honest. And up close that nerd actually looked quite cute. He kinda reminded him of a bunny.</p>
<p><br/>
Yeonjun looked Changbin straight in the eyes. “I need you to send me his account and I need more information about this kid.”</p>
<p><br/>
Satisfied he leaned back once Changbin send him the link to the original tweet. Finally something exciting had happened that actually sparked some interest in him. He couldn’t wait to see where this was going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we reached the main point and from here one we get into some real drama.<br/>How do you guys like it so far?<br/>If you have any suggestions or opinions please share them with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin was right. It was hell. His very personal, suffocating hell. It might not seem like that from the outside though. It wasn’t like he was crowded by crazy fans screaming his name or that they followed him to the bathroom or other crazy stuff. However almost every one in the psychology department seemed to know him now and wanted to talk to him. He also noticed that some students from other departments seemed to recognize him. Even now, he saw them whispering to each other when he crossed the yard to go library, some even pointing fingers in his direction.</p>
<p>Soobin sighed. He knew that it could have been worse but he didn’t like the way this was going. He never wanted attention, he actually liked being on his own maybe talking to a couple of friends and then going back home. He loved reading books and manhwas, listen to some music while doing so and if he was in the mood he went out with Beomgyu and Hueningkai. His life wasn’t extraordinary but that’s exactly what he wanted. Just peace and no drama. Maybe there was a chance that the others would forget about this small song cover and leave him alone.</p>
<p>Soobin entered the library. It was lunch break so not many students where here at the moment and Soobin was thankful for it. He had to find some books he seriously needed for his assignments.</p>
<p>Shyly, he went to the shelter to ask the librarian about the wanted books. Since he promised Hueningkai to go to the aquarium, he wanted to finish his homework as soon as possible so that they can go out at the weekend. He might even have time to go shopping with Beomgyu. The younger was busy too but still had enough time to complain to him how unfashionable he looked compared to the other students at BigHit University. So he had agreed to accompany him when Beomgyu goes out to upgrade his wardrobe. But that means that he really needed to finish everything till Friday.</p>
<p>Soobin sighed again when he collected all the needed books. It was just his second week but the workload was already enormous. But he was determined to do wouldn’t complain. He was about to return to the shelter to lend all of them when he bumped into someone and almost lost balance of the towered books on his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m so sorry but I didn’t see you there,” he gasped out. He heard an adorable little laugh and met eyes with the person he bumped into. Beautiful hazel orbs looked back at him and he felt his heart starting to beat faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyun had been in the library to find a certain anatomy book he needed for his studies. He had been flipping through it mindlessly when he bumped into a huge figure balancing a ton of books on his arms. Even before that huge figure apologized to him he knew who it was. He felt a rush of excitement and happiness running through him. It has nearly been a week when he last met the boy at the cafeteria and he kind of missed him.</p>
<p>“Soobin-hyung, it’s ok, really, I didn’t pay attention so it was clearly my fault.”</p>
<p>“Taehyun-ssi, I almost dropped my books on you so let me apologize,” Soobin answered while putting his moth into a cute pout. Taehyun gushed internally about the cute older one. Gosh, and were his dimples showing again? He tried to find his inner balance again.</p>
<p>“Anyways, what are you doing here, hyung? Did you already have lunch?”</p>
<p>“No, I just had I sandwich I brought with me. I needed some books for my assignments so I thought the library wouldn’t be as crowded as usual.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, same for me.” Taehyun saw that Soobin seem to have trouble carrying all of his books.</p>
<p>“Hey, what do you think about grabbing a seat and talk for a bit? We didn’t really have time for that,” he suggested while smile widely at the taller male. He saw a the beautiful, dimple-revealing smile appearing again. His heart started to beat faster once again.</p>
<p>“I would love too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to the place where Taehyun usually met his other student council members. However, all of them went to lunch so the spot was empty as he had expected. Both of them left their books on the nearby table and sat next to each other on some cushions that were lying around. Soobin leaned his head back and turned slightly to Taehyun.</p>
<p>“Why were you calling me hyung? I thought we were the same age?”</p>
<p>Taehyun chuckled a bit before explaining. “I actually graduated one year earlier. And now I’m a 2nd grade student majoring in medicine if this was your next question, hyung.”</p>
<p>Soobin’s eyes went really big. “Wow, you are really smart. I’m majoring in psychology by the way if you haven’t noticed,” he said while casually pointing at his books.</p>
<p>His assignments were mainly about Freud and Jung so he collected almost half of the related books. Taehyun’s eyes sparked in interest.</p>
<p>“Hey, then we could meet again since some of our topics overlap. At least anatomy I suspect. So how about w-we exchange numbers so we could meet up?” Taehyun had to hold back the urge to bite his nails. It was a habit of his whenever he gets nervous and right now he was as nervous as he could be. What if Soobin thought he was clingy? What if he thought he wants to hit on him? Which might be partly true but not the main part of course. Even though he wouldn’t mind since he looked absolutely adorable today. Soobin interrupted Taehyun’s train of thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, I’m grateful for every help I can get.” He seemed so happy and thankful when they exchanged numbers that Taehyun felt almost bad for having even just a bit of ulterior moves. Because when Soobin left he had to admit that maybe besides his real intend of becoming friends a tiny part of him still didn’t forget about his plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin left the faculty building and let the fresh wind brush over his face. Finally it was Friday and therefor the end of a stressful week. To his luck, his new found popularity mainly stayed inside the psychology department and didn’t grew significantly. Plus, he finished all of his assignments so he could enjoy the weekend in peace. He could go to the aquarium as promised and today he decided to join Beomgyu on his shopping trip. They agreed to meet here at the campus since it’s closer to shopping streets and malls than BigHit University.</p>
<p>Happily, he checked his phone and saw a message of his best friend asking him when he his courses are done. He was about to answer so he didn’t notice a figure sliding right in front of him.</p>
<p>“You’re Choi Soobin, am I right?” Soobin looked up in surprise.</p>
<p>It was Choi Yeonjun. His fox-like eyes looked at him with curiosity and expectancy. He looked especially cool today wearing a tight white shirt, blue jeans and an oversized leather jacket. Together with his electric blue hair his whole demeanor screamed IT boy of the campus.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes hyung, that’s me,” he answered under the glaring gaze of the older one. He was surprised that such a local icon knew about his existence and furthermore his name. Yeonjun smirked at him, obviously noting the surprise radiating from the younger one.</p>
<p>“Perfect, so now listen. I’m having a party on Saturday and wondered if you’d like to come. Nothing fancy, just some friends enjoying their time-“</p>
<p>Soobin thought his eyes might fall out of his head. Was THE Choi Yeonjun really asking him to come to one of his famous parties? Nearly everyone he knows here in college spoke about them and would almost fight to get invited. So why would he ask out of all these people a no-name like him?</p>
<p>“Hyung, I- I have n-“</p>
<p>“Awesome,” the older one interrupted him and stepped closer. Now they were only an inch apart and Soobin had to slightly lower his head to look at the other.</p>
<p>“So, let me get your number, Soobin-ssi. Or did someone of my unofficial fanclub members already gave you my address, my social security number and my blood type?” Soobin quickly shook his head, eyes turning even bigger. Yeonjun’s smirk got even deeper. He snatched Soobin’s phone out of his hands, punched some numbers on the screen and calling someone. He then handed the phone back to a puzzled Soobin.</p>
<p>“Alright, now I have your number. I’ll send you the details later. Don’t try to be late, Otaku-boy, or you are going to miss all of the fun.”</p>
<p>After saying this, Yeonjun quickly squished the boy’s cheeks, blew him an air kiss and strutted away. Soobin was left behind speechless and unable to move. So he almost jumped in surprise when he felt a hand slamming onto his shoulder. Beomgyu grinned at him. “Yah, Soobin-ah, not even two weeks into college and you already have someone hitting on you. Who is this and what did he want from you?”</p>
<p>Soobin looked at his best friend. “He invited me to a party.” Beomgyu looked at him in surprise but quickly managed to collect himself. His eyes began to sparkle in mischief.</p>
<p>“Perfect! Now I have even more reason to drag you with me. We have to get prepared for our first college party! Now come on, we have a lot of work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next chapter Soobin goes to a party. Wonder how it'll goes-<br/>Also we will soon find out about the whole Campus King/Queen situation.<br/>I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter so I hope you'll like it.<br/>And if not the next one will be better, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hueningkai silently opened the door and looked around the room. Then he prawled closer to his prey. Finally, he started his attack.</p>
<p>“Soobin-hyung, wake up! We are going to the aquarium!! Wake up, hurry!” He jumped right on his brother and started to tickle him. Soobin tried to fight back and grabbed his brother’s hands.</p>
<p>“Ningning-ah, I know. But why do you have to be so loud in the morning?” Sleepily, he looked at his phone and almost started to yell.</p>
<p>“What the hell? It’s 6 a.m.! The aquarium opens in 2 hours so why did you wake me up so early?”</p>
<p>“Hyung, I know how long you need in the bathroom. No idea what you do there exactly but I accept you the way you are.”</p>
<p>Hueningkai made puppy eyes and looked at his older brother. He knew that Soobin was more a night owl type but he just couldn’t hold back his excitement. Finally he got to spent time with his Soobin-hyung and he would use every minute they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them stood outside the aquarium and waited for it to open. A couple of other people - mostly young families – waited with them. Hueningkai leaned onto Soobin and looked up to him.</p>
<p>“Hyung, I just can’t wait to see all the fish again. And I heard the penguins have babies how cute is that?”</p>
<p>“I know about your new found obsession with penguins. Weren’t you a fan of dolphins almost all of your life?”</p>
<p>Hueningkai couldn’t help but to smile. His brother knew him so well indeed. “Well, yeah. But penguins have so pretty bellies. I want to touch them so bad.”</p>
<p>Hueningkai made puppy eyes which made Soobin laugh out loud. It made his dimples pop out and Hueningkai heard some of the children behind them gush over them. Soobin has always been popular with kids so this reaction wasn’t uncommon at all. Hueningkai had always suspected that Soobin will major in child psychology in the end of the day. He had even shared this with his parents and all of them agreed that it would fit his brother perfectly. Soobin seemed to registered the new found attention and shyly waved at the kids. Which made them giggle in happiness and Hueningkai new that his brother’s fanclub found new members. Which made him remember something…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally entered the aquarium and while they waited and the queue Hueningkai started but to interrogate Soobin.</p>
<p>“So, hyung, I heard you will go to a party this evening? With Beomgyu-hyung?” Soobin looked at him with a bit of surprise shown on his face. “How did you hear about that?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t hard to miss since Beomgyu-hyung was jumping around with twenty shopping bags in his hands and yelling that he was waiting to go a college party since middle school. Or when he dragged you in my room every ten minutes to ask about your different outfit options?”</p>
<p>He joyfully watched as Soobin turned crimson red and hid his face behind his hands. Before Hueningkai was able to mess with his brother even more it was their turn at the ticket counter. However, Hueningkai would document this historic evening. He was pretty sure that this party would finally get his beloved brother out of his everlasting shell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beomgyu-ah, do you really think I look appropriate for a college party?”</p>
<p>“Soobin-ah, a sweatshirt with black jeans is always appropriate. And from my researches you better not wear your best outfit at such parties since they would be drenched in puke or alcohol at the end.”</p>
<p>Soobin looked at his best friend with a straight face. “You call watching ’10 Things I Hate About You’ and ‘Pitch Perfect’ research?”</p>
<p>Beomgyu simply shrug his shoulders. “Better than nothing. By the way, seems like this party will be the hottest party of the weekend. Even on of my co-students, Daehwi, will be there. So, no idea how you managed to get invited.”</p>
<p>Soobin didn’t even understand it himself. He wouldn’t have even guessed that Choi Yeonjun would remember his existence and furthermore his name. Still in thoughts, he started to nestle at his sleeves when suddenly his alarm went off. Beomgyu jumped up, his eyes literally glowing in excitement.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, let’s goo-oooo,” he screeched while dragging Soobin along. Downstairs a happy looking Hueningkai waited for them, holding a big camera in his hands.</p>
<p>“Ok-eeh, hyungs now some pics for our memories. Please smile, smile again, change the pose, yeah exactly like that! Beomgyu-hyung, your headband atilt. Yeah, now it’s better-“ Soobin interrupted the sudden photo shoot.</p>
<p>“Thanks for that, Ningning but we really have to go.” Hueningkai smiled widely and stopped immediately. But then his angelic smile turned a lot more mischievous.</p>
<p>“I just needed some pictures for my before/after comparisons. Anyways, have fun and remember that I won’t wipe away your vomit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, this is a party with close friends? Is that Yeonjun friends with the whole fucking city of Seoul or what?”</p>
<p>Soobin couldn’t agree more with his obviously startled friend. They arrived just in time like they’ve been told and it seemed like half of the campus was here too. He usually didn’t really like such crowded spaces but he had no choice but to enter the house in front of him. Beomgyu dragged him along and suddenly they stood inside a spacious kitchen.</p>
<p>“I will grab us some drink, ok Soobin-ah,” Beomgyu asked and Soobin nodded. He usually also didn’t drink but today it might help him to losen up a bit. He watched Beomgyu’s figure making his way to the kitchen counter. Suddenly he felt a slight touch on his sleeve and he turned around. In front of him stood a smaller boy with bright hair and a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Are you Soobin-ssi? I’m Daehwi, I’m a friend of Beomgyu,” Daehwi giggled. “I saw him from afar and wanted to talk to him but he sure is fast to grab some drinks.”</p>
<p>Soobin smiled back at the other boy. Beomgyu had told him a bit about the other boy. He was an upcoming producer and studied together with Beomgyu at BigHit University. Meeting the boy for the first time, he could see why the both of them would get along well. Both shared this outgoing, energetic and overall friendly vibe which made them get along with anyone.</p>
<p>“Ya, Daehwi-ssi! So good to see you!” Beomgyu beamed when he handed Soobin one drink. Soon both of them started to chat and Soobin got a bit uncomfortable. He nipped on his drink while carefully looking around. Finally, he saw a familiar face.</p>
<p>“Soobin-ssi, right? I didn’t know you would come too,” Chaeyeon greeted him. Her smile became incredibly wide and she shook her long brown hair. Soobin smiled shyly back at her.</p>
<p>“Chaeyeon-noona, hi! Yeah, Yeonjun-hyung invited me.” He saw Chaeyeon lifting an eye brow in surprise.</p>
<p>“Really? How nice of him.” Soobin wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a bit of sarcasm in between the lines but before he could dig deeper she smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Would you like to join me and some other members of the student council? I think you know some of them, right?”</p>
<p>“I-I know Taehyun-ssi,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Perfect, he is here too.”</p>
<p>Soobin could feel his heart beating faster in excitement. He had been texting quite a bit with the other but they hadn’t met in person since their encounter in the library. He nodded at Chaeyeon to show his agreement and leaned into Beomgyu.</p>
<p>“I met someone I know. Text me when you want to leave.” Beomgyu showed a thumbs up as a sign that he understood.</p>
<p>Soobin followed Chaeyeon to the living room. A lot of other students had gathered around the TV and seemed to play games. When Chaeyeon went over to the group, he noticed Taehyun. Quickly he joined the group too.</p>
<p>“Look who I found,” Chaeyeon introduced him. Everyone greeted him happily while he waved back shyly. He met eyes with Taehyun and both started to smile.</p>
<p>“Normally we wouldn’t come to such random parties but we need to promote something and here is a good place to spread it,” Chaeyeon explained.</p>
<p>Soobin was curious. “What kind of thing?”</p>
<p>“Every year we have a competition to crown Campus King and Queen. It’s based on popularity, talent and jury votes.”</p>
<p>“So, who won last year?” Soobin saw the others sharing quick glances before Taehyun answered. “It was a senior that graduated. He wasn’t that well known to be honest.”</p>
<p>Taehyun sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. “We had a lot of trouble getting people to participate. None of the really well-known and popular students even listen to us. They said it’s uncool and embarrassing to do stuff like that. No idea why they think so though.”</p>
<p>Chaeyeon snorted and rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, we all know why. Everything was fine until that leech came to college.”</p>
<p>Soobin looked at her with big confused puppy eyes. “I don’t think I know who it is, noona.”</p>
<p>“That disgusting little flabberworm who hosts this party. Choi Yeonjun is a narcissistic, egocentric, slow-witted, annoying little sh-“</p>
<p>“Well, well, well if this isn’t the dear student council itself,” an amused voice interrupted Chaeyeon’s little rant.</p>
<p>Behind her the mentioned Yeonjun materialized out of nowhere and smiled into the group. Soobin couldn’t help but to notice how good the older one looked today. With his emerald green sweater and beige pants he looked ready to walk at a fashion show. Yeonjun let his gaze wander around the group until his eyes fixed on Soobin. His smile became more of a smirk and he walked closer to him until he stood right in front of him. His eyes wandered down the tall figure of the younger, noticing the yellow-striped sweater, tight dark jeans and the black boots before he stared back at Soobin.</p>
<p>“Soobin-sii, you really came,” Yeonjun nearly purred. Soobin could feel his face starting to blush. He was about to answer when the older suddenly grabbed his hands and started to drag him along.</p>
<p>“There is a karaoke contest going on and you are in my team. Let’s see what you got, Otaku boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that it took me a while to upload again but to be honest<br/>it was a bit hard to write this one.<br/>But I will upload the next chapter sooner. <br/>Thanks again for reading and let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun surely noticed when that tall, nerdy boy entered the living room and joined the student council gang. He also noticed the sour face Chaeyeon made and guessed that she was talking about him. He wasn’t exactly sure why she hated him so much since they barely talked beside one party in their freshman year. Since then she only cussed at him and treated him like the embodiment of evil.</p>
<p>He sighed and turned his gaze back to his current prey. After that song cover he did and which Changbin showed him his interest in the younger boy was sparked and made him research a bit. It seemed like it was a rather shy boy and according to his twitter he might have scrolled through a little bit longer than necessary he was a Manhwa fan. Which was kind of cute if he was honest. Mix this with his shy personality and horrible choice in style – even though this sweater looked kind of adorable – he was probably the perfect depiction of a wallflower in those young adult movies.</p>
<p>And this made Yeonjun’s competitive side win when he approached the freshman and dragged him to the karaoke contest. He wanted to proof to himself that this nerdy boy could actually keep up with him in one way. Yeonjun needed competition to advance and make him even harder. Right no he was first in the dancing department just like the singing department. He had been since his first evaluation and now he was slightly bored. He wanted to feel the thrill of a real competition again.</p>
<p>So now he looked at the younger one who looked clearly shy and maybe a bit embarrassed. He made eye contact with him nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Alright, rookie. What song should we sing? And please don’t use one of these boring ones everyone uses.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun saw the younger one flinch slightly and knew that the other was about to do exactly that. Now he could see the mind of the other work and weighing options. Finally, the face lit up and he turned to Yeonjun.</p>
<p>“How about ‘Style’, hyung?”</p>
<p>Yeonjun thought about it for a second. But then he agreed. That song had some kind of higher parts and wasn’t one of these awful ballads he hated. He looked at Soobin, a challenging smirk slowly appearing on his face.</p>
<p>“Show me what you got, Soobinie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Beomgyu surely didn’t expect Soobin to stay away for so long. It has been nearly one hour and his best friend still hasn’t returned and begged him to leave. But maybe he should still look for him to make sure he did ok.</p>
<p>He was looking around and noticed a small crowd in the other end of the living room. Curiously, he walked over and couldn’t trust his eyes. Was this his best friend at a karaoke machine? Singing? And was that the one boy that invited him singing with him? His jaw dropped down and he went speechless.</p>
<p>Both boys seemed to have some kind of sing-off with Soobin’s deeper voice harmonizing with the others more nasal one. The surely made this song – wasn’t that a Taylor Swift one? - their own. He slowly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started taking a video of this historic moment. He had to document this for the world to know. Otherwise he was sure that his family and Soobin’s would declare that he might have had an alcohol induced dream.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Soobin didn’t expect that he would be able to bring out a single word but now he was singing with his whole chest. To his surprise, he had no problem with adjusting to the singing style needed for this song. And singing it with Yeonjun-hyung also worked almost perfectly. It worked so well that he felt a rare spark of competition lightning up. Suddenly he not only wanted to be good but rather do the best.</p>
<p>With every high note or faster singing part Yeonjun-hyung did he wanted to do the next part even better. So in the end the other added even more adlibs and high notes while the other sang. He also couldn’t help but stare at the older one with every successful note he hit and saw the same spark in the other eyes.</p>
<p>Soobin surely didn’t notice a small crowd forming which slowly grew even bigger. Finally, the last beat ended and there was a small silence. Both of them stared each other for a brief moment and Soobin could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. But then the moment was interrupted with the cheer of the others around him. He saw Yeonjun turn to the monitor of the karaoke machine.</p>
<p>“It’s a perfect score, as expected,” he said and seemed to be pretty satisfied with the result. He then walked over to the machine and started a new song.</p>
<p>Then he looked up to Soobin, a mischievous smile appearing. “Now it’s my turn. And now we do something more … spicier, I guess?”</p>
<p>Yeonjun walked closer as the first beat dropped which made Soobin’s eyes pop wide. Yeonjun now stood close to him, close enough that he could feel his body heat and see every detail of the others face.</p>
<p>“I hope you know ‘Pillowtalk’, Otaku boy?”</p>
<p>Soobin gulped when Yeonjun started to sing the first lines, his eyes never leaving him. Of course he knew the song. And of course he knew what it was about. Normally, he would hide his face in embarrassment and walk away. But that something that sparked his competitive side he didn’t knew he had made him grab his mic and sing the next line. He actually tried this singing style too. So now he looked back at the older. And started to sing, his deep voice filling the room which was now in complete silence.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Taehyun had watched everything from the beginning. At first he was ready to safe Soobin but then he saw it. He saw how suddenly his attitude seem to change. He saw how more his posture became more confident. And his voice …</p>
<p>Taehyun knew that this hyung could sing since he heard his song cover but hearing it in real life he literally felt goose bumps. His voice had this sense of calm and warmth while Yeonjun’s voice gave him R’n’B vibes. The surely fit well with each other. And when that second song started his goose bumps started to turn into something slightly different.</p>
<p>He could feel a weird feeling in his stomach as if some butterflies were flying around. He couldn’t take his gaze off Soobin. He always thought that the other one was quite attractive but now with his tight black jeans which showcased his long legs and that striped sweater he looked like an absolute boy crush. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that this song had ended too. So he was startled when the others in the crowd started to cheer, some of them even whistling.</p>
<p>“Not bad, Soobinie, another perfect score,” he heard Yeonjun say and couldn’t ignore the fact how flirty this sounded to him.</p>
<p>Without having a clear thought he dragged Chaeyeon and Dahyun along to the karaoke machine and stopped right between the two boys who were a bit too close to each other to his liking. Faking an innocent smile, he looked up slightly to Yeonjun.</p>
<p>“That was sooo amazing, hyung! But maybe you could give others a shot too? Chaeyeon-noona and Dahyun-noona love karaoke and wanted to sing for a long time.”</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer he grabbed both of the mics and handed them over to the slightly confused girls. But when he met eyes with Chaeyeon she quickly smiled and nodded in fake excitement.</p>
<p>“Taehyun-ssi is right. So Yeonjun-ssi, you had your time in the spotlight you probably need at least once a day but I think you should check something in the kitchen. Since you’re the host you might like to know that I heard that someone vomited next to the refrigerator.”</p>
<p>She didn’t even had to finish and Yeonjun sprinted directly to the kitchen. Being unbothered, Chaeyeon turned back to the others.</p>
<p>“So what song should we chose?”</p>
<p>Taehyun didn’t miss the wink she gave him before he turned to Soobin.</p>
<p>“Soobin-hyung, how about we catch a bit of fresh air?” He watched as the taller boy smiled back at him which made these adorable, poke-able dimples appear once again. But before he could answer Taehyun saw a young boy with blonde hair materialize right next to both of them. He smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Choi Beomgyu and I’m Soobin’s best friend since, well, ever.”</p>
<p>Taehyun smiled back. “And I’m Kang Taehyun, student council president and a new friend of Soobin.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu chuckled. “Ah, then I know who you are. Soobin talked quite a lot about you. You know how you helped him the first day and how cute and nice you are.”</p>
<p>Taehyun felt his face starting to blush. By a quick look, he saw how Soobin’s ears turned crimson red. Beomgyu seemed to notice too and seemed to enjoy it to expose his friend like that.</p>
<p>“Anyways, what a show, Soobin-ah! I heard a lot of girls and even some boys gushing over how cute and hot you are. I think your singing voice captured a lot of fans and even more hearts.”</p>
<p>Even in his still embarrassed state, Taehyun’s mind couldn’t help but to notice this. And his strategic instinct got activated. He knew that right now was probably the best way to lure Soobin into joining the Campus King Competition. And so he started to begin his attack.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope this incident helps to motivates Yeonjun and maybe some others to join.”</p>
<p>“Join what,” Beomgyu asked curiously.</p>
<p>“We have a Campus King and Queen competition. It’s a mix of popularity award and talent show. We just had a lot of problems the last years to make people join the competition. Which is quite sad.” He sighed deeply.</p>
<p>Soobin looked at him. “Why? Why is it sad?”</p>
<p>Taehyun sighed again. “Well, you know every bit of money we gain through the event we donate for charity. This year it’s for St. Mary’s Child Hospital especially for the cancer ward.”</p>
<p>He closely watched Soobin as he told him that. He could swear that he saw an unknown emotion flitter over the other’s face. Whatever it was it could be a start point to lure the other one even deeper.</p>
<p>“You know I had a slight hope to recruit someone at this party. I mean I know that you don’t really like joining in such things so I wouldn’t ask you.” He could see a contemplative look appear on the others face. But then the blonde boy started to speak again.</p>
<p>“How about Soobin joining the competition? I mean he seems to gather some fans since I dropped our cover. And from the what I’ve seen at this party a lot of people seem to like him.”</p>
<p>Taehyun could practically see Soobin’s mind working. After what felt like forever, he nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright, I think I will join. I don’t think it will make an impact but I would love to help with something that valuable.”</p>
<p>Taehyun had to hide his satisfied smile. His plan worked better than he thought.</p>
<p>“Well, welcome to the competition, hyung.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I'm so busy right now.<br/>My online classes has started and I still have to finally move into my new Appartement.<br/>So i don't know when I can update the next time. <br/>But please bare with me since I will finish this story for sure.<br/>Love you guys and don't forget to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>